Field
Integrated circuit devices.
Description of Related Art
Continued sealing of transistor devices both in device dimension and area density (pitch scaling) may reduce an area to be contacted in the source and drain. Reduced source/drain contact area may result in an increase in access resistance that can degrade device performance. Previous attempts to decrease access resistance include increasing doping in the source/drain and lowering a barrier height between a contact metal and semiconductor.